A Última Madrugada de Nossas Vidas
by Lady Aquila
Summary: 1º lugar no II Challenge de Universo Alternativo do Fórum do 3V. O fogo pode consumir o amor, e também o ódio; o fogo pode consumir as lembranças boas e as ruins. Era fogo o que usaria para destruir, enfim, um mal que o corroera há mais tempo do que ele m


Um homem muito bem vestido, aparentando estar na meia-idade, caminhava a passos largos, cumprimentando as pessoas com as quais cruzava no caminho. Seu rosto, nem belo nem feio, sob a máscara de tranqüilidade e benevolência, revelava uma incrível obstinação; quem o olhasse mais atentamente poderia jurar que era um homem no último dia de sua vida, pretendendo realizar algo realmente grandioso.

Entretanto, para os mais superficiais, tratava-se de um sujeito de bem com a vida e, se o acompanhassem com os olhos, afim de uma boa festa, também, pois estava abrindo o portão de entrada de uma bela casa, onde haveria uma grande festa.

A casa pertencia à família Black, família esta que era rica e possuidora de algumas boas histórias escandalosas em seu passado. Uma delas, inclusive, contava sobre o romance falho entre Bellatrix Black e Rodolphus Lestrange. Pobre homem... caíra nas garras da mais bela integrante da família e depois fora trocado, como um objeto que se descarta. Enlouquecera, diziam uns.

Mas o sujeito cujos passos observamos acabava de passar pelo portão e caminhava pelo pequeno jardim, em direção à porta. Enquanto andava, ia reparando nos detalhes da residência, adornada no estilo Vitoriano misturado a algum outro, mais antigo, cujo nome não importava.

A construção fora erguida antes do começo da Época Vitoriana, mas modificada ao longo dos anos para se adequar ao estilo. Agora, no ano de 1855, era um deleite para os olhos de qualquer arquiteto.

Ele bateu na porta da frente e aguardou ser recebido, o que aconteceu prontamente. Foi introduzido num belo _hall_, e dali para uma enorme sala, não menos bela. Agradeceu ao empregado que o recebeu e passou a caminhar entre os convidados, aceitando, ocasionalmente, uma taça de _champagne_ ou algum crocante salgado de festa.

Dentre as pessoas que ocupavam o salão, ele avistou uma senhora, de quem a idade levara tudo, exceto a altivez e a expressão astuta. Com um prazer quase mórbido, o homem resolveu cumprimentá-la:

-Olá, Sr. Black. Parabéns pela festa encantadora. Tenho certeza de que será uma noite realmente interessante.

A mulher, com todas as suas banhas bem ajeitadas dentro do caro vestido, voltou-se para ele com uma risada alta e exclamou:

-Oh, sim, senhor, uma noite inesquecível!

-Ah, disso eu não tenho dúvidas... – ele concordou, mas ninguém reparou quando, num murmúrio, acrescentou. – Uma noite para ficar registrada na História.

No momento seguinte voltara a circular entre os convivas, pensando em que milagres o tempo e alguns truques podiam fazer alguém.

-Tola velha Black! – ele disse entre dentes.

Bem mais tarde, naquela noite, quando a festa já adentrava a madrugada, a comida e o vinho rolavam soltos, e ele sentia-se embriagado o bastante para por seu plano em prática, aproximou-se de uma mulher de sua idade.

Ele já a avistara muitas vezes, circulando com um caro vestido negro com detalhes em vermelho. Os cabelos negros, cacheados e longos, arrumados num penteado impecável, e a antiga beleza ainda presente em cada traço do rosto.

-Olá, Senhorita Black... – ele disse, ao parar ao lado dela.

A mulher interrompeu uma conversa com duas outras e virou- se:

-Sim?

A voz permanecia a mesma, ele constatou; imponente e charmosa.

-Eu gostaria de usar o _toilet_, mas não sei encontrá-los.

Um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu no rosto dela, enquanto dizia:

-E vem perguntar isso para mim? Ora, peça ajuda a um dos empregados.

O homem plantou sua expressão mais tímida, desculpando-se:

-Oh, senhorita, perdoe-me, mas todos parecem tão ocupados!

A Srta. Black balançou a cabeça, girou os olhos, enfadada, e cedeu, tomando-o pelo braço, a fim de mostrar-lhe o caminho para o banheiro. Saíram por umas das portas do salão e deixaram a música para trás, até que estivessem a certa distância da festa e, então, ele a agarrou por trás e tampou-lhe a boca.

A mulher debateu-se bravamente, procurando gritar, tentando morder a mão que a impedia, mas foi debalde. Ele a segurava com uma força capaz de quebrar ossos e empurrou-a na direção das escadas e, depois, da biblioteca.

Resignando-se, com as forças minadas, ela deixou-se conduzir, ainda presa nos braços dele, até uma imensa porta de madeira trabalhada. O homem a abriu e jogou a mulher dentro do cômodo enorme que ocupava quase todo o segundo andar.

Ela cambaleou até cair no chão, próximo a uma mesinha de vidro; o sujeito entrou atrás, rapidamente, e fechou a porta, trancando-a com a pesada chave que ficava na fechadura pelo lado de dentro.

Enquanto ele guardava a chave no bolso do casaco, a Srta. Black levantou-se e o encarou, gritando, à beira da histeria:

-Quem é você? O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Poupe sua voz, minha cara, você precisará dela para gritar futuramente. Quanto a mim, sou um velho amigo, como você verá em breve. E quanto ao que estou fazendo, você logo descobrirá.

Lentamente, ante a expressão atônita dela, ele retirou a peruca de cabelos encaracolados e curtos, revelando outros, lisos, negros e, ao que parecia, longos, pois estavam presos por grampos a cabeça.

Em seguida, removeu um bigode postiço e sorriu, sarcástico, assim que ela o reconheceu, gritando:

-Rodolphus!

-Olá, olá, querida Bella! – Rodolphus Lestrange cumprimentou, o tom amável e respeitoso dando lugar a outro frio e perigoso. – Lembra de mim?

A mulher olhou ao redor, como se buscasse um ponto de fuga, mas havia somente estantes, livros e poltronas por toda parte. As janelas eram as únicas saídas, mas o espaço até o chão, lá fora, era grande demais para se arriscar a saltar.

Rodolphus sentiu prazer em observá-la procurando ao redor, assustada, querendo escapar. Era bom ver a máscara de frieza e futilidade dela cair, e ele sabia que em breve ela estaria lutando como uma leoa pela própria vida. E o melhor de tudo era tê-la bem ali, exatamente naquela biblioteca, onde tudo começou.

-Lembra-se, Bella, foi neste mesmo cômodo que nos vimos pela primeira vez, quando adolescentes. E foi aqui, também, que você lançou sobre mim as suas garras. Eu esperei anos para voltar, eu guardei bem tudo o que você me fez e preparei este dia com muita perfeição.

Enquanto ele falava, apesar da palidez do rosto, Bellatrix controlara seu medo e, embora se mantivesse do lado oposto ao que ele estava, apoiada levemente no espaldar de uma poltrona, firmou a voz e disse:

-Você está louco, ouviu! Deveria ter ido se tratar num desses hospitais para malucos! Abra essa porta e vá embora da minha casa!

Ele odiava esse tom dela, exatamente igual ao que ela usara no dia em que lhe dissera que não o amava mais e o mandara cuidar da própria vida – um tom desprovido de humanidade. E por isso, com o ódio fervendo-lhe por dentro, cobriu a distância entre eles e a agarrou pelo braço.

-Ouça bem, meu amor, acho melhor você controlar sua maldita língua, já que estamos aqui, e daqui não sairemos. Está ouvindo a música? Relaxante, não? Violinos, flautas, bandolins, tudo de bom gosto para agradar os convidados da família Black! É essa mesma música que não permitirá a ninguém ouvir seus gritos.

O medo nublou os olhos dela e causou tremores em seu corpo; o choro subiu-lhe pela garganta, mas ela o sufocou desesperadamente.

-O que você fará comigo? – perguntou.

-Eu a matarei, Bellatrix – foi a resposta sucinta.

A mulher aproveitou que ele soltara-lhe o braço, e correu para a porta, começando a bater com os punhos, tão loucamente que não se importava com a dor que sentia nas mãos.

-Esqueça, querida! Sabe qual o mal de possuir a casa mais bela, maior e mais chique de toda a região? É que, com uma festa dessas, amanhã algumas pessoas dirão, se muito: "Oh, eu achei que tinha ouvido um grito abafado e distante, mas pensei que era coisa da minha cabeça embriagada" – sussurrou ele, parado atrás dela.

Bella virou-se para encará-lo, presa entre ele e a porta, e já não tinha a expressão controlada e fria; cuspindo as palavras, chacoalhando a maçaneta inutilmente, ela gritou:

-Você é um perdedor inútil, Rodolphus! Eu não lhe quis mais, namoros acabam desde que o mundo é mundo. Homens e mulheres choram por algumas semanas, mas se recuperam e encontram outros amores, mas não você! Você guardou ódio e dor até hoje, é um doente!

O homem não disse nada, apenas desferiu-lhe um tapa no rosto que a derrubou, depois a agarrou pelos cabelos que já caíam desgrenhados pelos ombros e costas e falou, chorando:

-Eu te amava, foi a primeira mulher que amei! Que valor você deu? Ficou claro que você se cansou de mim, que eu fui um brinquedo em suas mãos, a bela e encantadora Srta. Black, mais bela que qualquer de suas irmãs.

Rodolphus largou os cabelos dela e afastou-se para junto de algumas estantes. De alguns bolsos internos da casaca, retirou frascos, os quais apoiou no chão, e do bolso da calça, fósforos; em seguida, abriu frasco por frasco e os despejou nos livros ao redor, no chão e nas paredes.

Bella assistiu a tudo, enquanto o cheiro de querosene preenchia o ar, opressivo. Ela levantou-se e correu até o homem, agarrando-o pelas costas, puxando-o, afastando-o dos fósforos.

-Não, não, pelo amor de Deus, não faça isso! – ela pediu, em pânico.

Ele a empurrou e jogou os cabelos lisos, que caíam até os ombros, para trás; grande parte deles se soltara dos grampos e caía pelo rosto, dando-lhe um ar de loucura.

Rodolphus pegou um fósforo e o riscou, depois atirou-o contra os livros, que explodiram em chamas. Enquanto a biblioteca tornava-se o inferno na Terra, com enormes línguas de fogo lambendo e consumindo paredes, estantes e móveis, Bellatrix jogou-se contra ele, numa luta que imaginar-se-ia impossível.

Ela desferiu dois socos em seu rosto e arranhou cada centímetro de pele que estava exposta, até conseguir dominá-lo o suficiente para pegar a chave. Levantou-se e correu para a porta, mas Rodolphus a segurou antes, tomou-lhe o objeto e o atirou no meio do fogo.

-Pegue a chave, agora, Bella, amor, querida! – murmurou, sarcástico.

A mulher ajoelhou-se num espaço aonde o fogo ainda não chegara e compreendeu que era ali que tudo acabava. Nunca em sua vida sentiu desolação tão grande quanto naquele momento, e perdeu todas as esperanças ante aquela compreensão.

-Rodolphus, vamos morrer... vamos morrer, abra a porta, abra! Somos muito jovens, ainda! Abra a porta! – ela implorou, quase sufocada pela fumaça, enquanto ele apenas olhava, como alguém já conformado com a morte.

As duas da madrugada, quando a fumaça alastrou-se pela casa e uma das janelas da biblioteca explodiu no andar de cima, a festa transformou-se em caos e os convidados entraram em pânico, correndo de um lado para outro, fugindo pela porta e, na premência de salvar as próprias vidas, ninguém se lembrou de Bellatrix Black ou do sujeito amável e educado que circulara pela festa.

Naquela noite, uma das mais belas e ricas casas da Inglaterra foi consumida pelas chamas, num grande incêndio criminoso, e a data ficou para a História. Os convidados lembraram-se, quando interrogados, de um homem que saíra do salão junto com Bellatrix.

Entretanto, mais tarde, no dia seguinte, quando a biblioteca foi invadida pelos bombeiros, encontraram apenas um corpo, irreconhecível, no chão, e dois grandes mistérios permaneceram para sempre: quem causara o desastre e quem sobrevivera a ele, escapando da biblioteca em chamas?

Mistérios para os quais ninguém possuía respostas.


End file.
